Nothing
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Vio's point of view, very depressing and not a happy ending. basic summary: I Said Nothing... now has a second part added called invisible.
1. Nothing

Nohting

Vio-Shadow

Zelda-Green

Red-Blue

I never said anything. Not a word, so why do they? Not a single word since his red eyes faded out and he dissipated into nothing. The others thought it wouldn't last, but of course it was my own free will I'd stopped speaking.

**I said nothing…**

Green had made us all camp out that night, so it was bound to happen. Either Blue or Green would start a fight and one of them would explode, walk off and appear an hour later with Red. Unfortunately, Blue had chosen me instead of Green to pick on.

"Come on Vio!" he slugged my shoulder, supposedly playfully. He scowled at my lack of response, I turned back to my book with the blank expression I've had around them all for months. "You're so sissy you can't even talk back to me now? Come on! What happened to teasing every damn comment? Is your brain even working in there?" he shouted and knocked on my head, I hardly noticed the desperate tone in his voice about the teasing. I spared him a small glance before hiding in my 'shell' behind the book I'd read over 50 times. It was one Shadow had given me.

"Aw leave 'im alone Blue!" Green shouted from the edge of the forest where he came from, pile of wood in his hands. "I've tried that approach, it doesn't work." He plopped the wood in a pile next to his tent. Silently thanking him in my mind, I turned to face him just the slightest twitch in my expression. Green noticed and sat next to me, shooing Blue away. I couldn't stand to look Green in the eyes since Zelda, his long-term girlfriend, had tried to seduce me. I didn't have the heart to say anything. Green had been the only of them I talked to after his death. Then I stopped. "Vio, I don't get it." He shook his head, "You used at least talk to me, now you won't even look at me fully." I resisted turning to face him, and spilling all about his girlfriend slut. But…

**I said nothing…**

Red had changed as well; it was as if he and Blue were slowly switching personality roles. Blue hardly yelled anymore, just before talking to me he had sounded desperate. Red was now very selfish clinging to Blue no matter what where or when. He also became very single minded and condescending. My thoughts had trailed to other like it. My head snapped up as a familar name was suddenly said in the conversation I was only half hearing.

"Stupid Shadow guy." It had been Red who said the words, and noticed my sudden interest in the conversation. He snickered quietly and went on to a new topic.

**I said nothing…**

"Right Vio?" Red had sneered at me; I perked up at my name. I tilted my head to show a question. Red rolled his eyes "I said, you won't talk because that dumbass Shadow ruining everything." I couldn't help the hint of threat and anger that flashed on my face. They all were momentarily stunned I had shown any emotion at all. Fighting an angered flush, I tried to calm myself down, returning to my shielded expression. Red laughed again, "Hahaha, I knew you didn't really care. He was only a pitiful shadow being, didn't even deserve to be-"

"Shut up." Two small words, I hadn't even realized I'd actually spoken until I saw the other Link's shocked expressions. My shell evaporated, I actually felt something other than remorse and guilt. Red laughed

"Why should I? He was filth, nothing but a bug to-"

"SHUT UP!" this time shouting, I rose to my feet. "What the _hell _do _you_ know?" I could myself overwhelm by the bottled up feelings "None of you know anything! You're turning into Blue!" I pointed at Red, "You're actually normal!" my finger went towards Blue "And you," I went to Green "You have a _slutty _girlfriend who's pregnant with her new guards' baby and doesn't know how to keep hands to herself!" Greens eyes flew open wide,

"w-what?" he managed to stutter out quietly.

"It's all of your faults that he died in the first place! If you hadn't interfered when you did I was close to making Shadow on our side! _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE DIED_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring about the hot tears streaming down my face as I ran off into he deep woods around us in random directions. I don't care if I get lost, I don't care anymore. All I could see were that lovely fanged smile and bright red eyes glowing with love for only me. Almost subconsciously whispering his name over and over to console my ever torn heart. _"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow…"_

"…_Vio…"_ I felt like I was hallucinating, hearing his voice like that I felt my knees hit the ground as I collapsed into cold nothingness, the light fading from my eyes and all I could see was his smiling face. I woke with a sudden start, a cold hand placed over my forehead. The pale old hand, with demon like claws. Moving away to reveal red eyes, purple hair and worried face. "Vio, how in Hyrule did you get to the dark world?" his voice was calming, though I still felt tears running down my face. I smiled through the pain, "You can't get back to your world now, you're stuck here for eternity." I smiled again

"Shadow," I brought a hand to rest on his cheek

"They're looking for you Vio."

"I don't care; I've said what needs to be. They have no use of me anyways." I smiled bitterly. Shadow wiped away the still streaming tears

"It's giving up a lot"

"The only thing I gave up was my pain. You're the only thing I have Shadow…

_**The tears on the page blur out any more writing you could read though it seems to be the end of the story. You sigh as you close the book. You've had enough of snooping around in your old things, and quite frankly the story tears at your heart. You sigh again and decide to face the rest of the day off with the old leather pages of your favorite book. You remind yourself of the code you've given yourself since that day…**_

_**I said nothing…**_


	2. Invisible

Nothing pt II

Invisible

VIO

"Hey Vi!" Blue greeted me outside my door. "Sleep well?" he asked me. I nodded, even though I had stayed up all night, as I usually did, to stare at my empty shadow. Blue was in his training outfit, so I assumed he was either on duty or was going to see Red. He was always one to show off. He nodded at me, smiled, and left down the hall of the castle. I sighed quietly, the only sound I ever make. As I walked down the halls to make my way to my secret garden, a maid walked straight into me.

"Oh sorry dearie." She continued without a backward glance to me, on my butt on the floor. I shook my head.

**After all, like my silence, I remain invisible.**

I sit every day in the hidden garden, not even Zelda knows about. It's full of plants from the shadow world, purples, blues, and black versions of flowers in the light world. I pick a single purple calla liliy, alone mixed in with black tulips. No one appreciates calla lilies. How much work they are to keep living. Another sigh escapes me and as I am alone, as always, I whisper his name. "Shadow…"

**Like the single flower, no one notices, I am invisible.**

The day passes, and I am in my room again. A warm meal sits on the table. I walk past it, and make my own. I never have trusted them, even Red. After cleaning my dinner dishes, I sit at my desk. On top is the book I read last night, that I had written months earlier. I took my quill, dipped in ink, and wrote some more. However, I could not think of anything I could add. Another sigh. I got up and walked around the castle, it being only filled with an occasional guard seeing as it was now almost eleven at night. When I get back, around two after visiting my garden again, there is something on my open book. The purple calla lily. I tilt my head in wonder at the sentence on the page beneath.

"**I, like you, are invisible."**

**~Shadow Link.**


	3. Miss Me

Miss me

"**I, like you, are invisible."**

**~Shadow Link.**

Vio couldn't tear his eyes off the page. Was he really back? Questions reeled in his mind. Where would he be? How? When? Everything ran in his mind.

"Shadow?" he tried, but got no response. He sighed and turned to his bed. A thought came to his mind, 'If I can't see him I will recreate him.' Vio determined. All night he practiced with liner, snuck out and bought new clothes. The nighttime clerks were surprised at the hero's presence as he never came out of the castle. "Just another sign of being alone." Vio sighed. Another thought came to his mind. "Would they miss me? No. they wouldn't. I could just try it." He muttered to no one. Vio smiled, reaching his eyes. This smile however, was not happy. This smile looked more like insanity than happy. I will always be alone. Why not start now? I might as well be alone with no one rather than a castle full of people and a Princess who hates me.

**No one will miss me.**

I traveled quickly, on the horse Shadow had left for me. Maladict was a midnight black horse, and blended to the darkness well. The early summer night was a perfect temperature. It hadn't taken long to decide when I would leave. I smiled again, heading into the boundary that was between Termina and Hyrule. Perhaps I could stay with Vaati and Kafei awhile, I mused. They would understand both are dearly hated by the Princess. I think to Red, clinging like a wet rag to Blue, who puts up with his developed rudeness. Blue, whom once stood back for nothing, was now a rug to be stepped on by Red's dirty shoes. I think to Green blindly in love with the whore of a Princess. I shake my head again

**They will not notice I am even gone. They will not miss me.**

The blonde hung the horses reigns up as he strode into the Inn. Vaati greeted him warmly,

"Vio! I have not seen you in ages!" His smile was heart aching "I have not seen any of you Links in a long time, how have you been?" Vaati rushed on. Obviously my eyes gave away my answer; he turned quiet a moment before lowering his voice. "I was afraid you would miss him so. I am sorry." I shook my head, and managed a weak smile. "I will give you a room," Vaati led me to the middle room upstairs. I noted they had added additions onto the Inn including more rooms and another upstairs. "If you need anything I will be downstairs until dinner." I nodded. "I mean anything Vio. I know how much you love him; if you need someone to talk to I am here." Vaati left me to my thoughts. I hadn't realized how much the wind mage would provoke my lonely feelings for Shadow. He even looked like him a bit if you take away the purple skin. The shade of his eyes… I sighed as pain again filled my heart.

**I hurt more because I had no one left. I had no one to miss me.**

I fell asleep.

"_Vio"_ a silky voice filled my ears, making me cry out

"Shadow! Where are you!" I felt hot tears on my face. I hadn't yelled since before Shadow died.

"Shadow. I am in your-shadow—Vio I —ove—you—I-wou-" his voice faded out and I was shaken awake. My icy eyes met ruby worried ones. Kafei had woken me.

"Are you all right? I came to check on you and you were trashing about. You fell off the bed." Kafei's blue hair was notably longer. I nodded sadly, "If you're sure." Kafei stood and left. I felt horrible, couldn't he tell how my heart was being ripped apart? He doesn't care. All he cares about is his Vaati, I realize, and pack up again. I slip out through the window.

**There is no to care for me. No one loves me. No one misses me.**

I fall asleep in a forest and dream. I dream of Shadow,

"Vio," He smiled. I could see him clearly now. "I am always with you. I am in your shadow." His half sentences from before made sense now as he spoke them. He wiped the tears away from my face.

"Shadow." My voice felt light with love

"Vio, I love you" he kissed me "I love you so much." His words turned to an echo, his face and surroundings fading to black.

"**I would miss you Vio."**


	4. The Author

The Author

Sort of a 3rd addition to Nothing and Invisable.

Vio smiled to himself, he had perfected his face. He lined his eyes with thin liner, black as usual. It was a small tribute to his demon friend, whose eyes had it naturally. Vio was now considered mute, which he snorted at. He was very capable of speech, and did so often when he was alone. The blonde's hair retained its dark black and purple highlights he had dyed into it. Vio smiled, thought it never fully reaches his lips. The teen was now aging to past eighteen, and wrote books for a living. His books written were a secret to everyone in Hyrule, as he went by the alias of 'Vioari' the others had no idea it was his birth name. Soon after the quest the four links tried to return the sword, however as the swords turned to one, the four did not. They also each regained a memory of their own as children and growing up until the four sword teleported them into Hyrule.

"Is it good Shadow?" he looked down the shadow next to him, candle lights flickering as the shape nodded in return. Vio smiled. A real smile, and returned to his main bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Must you continue to dress like that?" the Princess scolded. Vio wore his now usual black and purple tunic with dark skinny jeans. He just tilted his head as if he had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Be a target." Zelda stood again, walking off to flirt with the guard protecting them. It was Vio's turn to sigh and shake his head. His shadow did so, but a second later than him. Red eyes flashed out of the black shadow, winking at him before disappearing.

Vio's books sold for a lot of money, there are a lot of secret readers in town. Mostly he writes sad stories, revised versions of his feelings for Shadow. Names changed of course, his characters were the clever cunning Sapphire and Kuraitsuki. Both girls who longed for love they were forbidden to have because their kingdom made it illegal for same sex relationships. It hadn't happened In Hyrule yet, but it was bound to with the looks Zelda gave him. Too bad she didn't know about Blue and Red, her good warriors. Vio almost spat, he hated the Princess. He felt the shadow beneath him shift, wondering where his thoughts had gone that his expression turned sour.

He often hid in his secret shadow garden to write. His most recent novel about the flower he had found in his bedroom. Again with his two main characters, however with different names. He smiled at the comfort at the darkness falling in the garden. The pen scratched paper as he wrote his thoughts creatively.


	5. Belong, Prequel to ch 1

Belong

Summary: Prequel to Nothing, only shadow made him feel like he belonged. Vio wonders what would happen if he told them everything.

Vio x Shadow

The honey blonde hero grew up, though he always was already mature like an adult. Even now at the age of 15he was the most mature of his friends. Vio was always one to hold in his emotions so he could see things clearly from another perspective. He learned things quickly because it was all he had to pay attention to. Throughout his high school age he dated no one, didn't even look at girls or even the guys who hit on him. Vio wouldn't do that kind of thing, just as he wouldn't tell his friends why he did what he did. No one but Vio and him knew. It was their secret and would remain to be forever. Shadow made him feel special in a way no other could. Shadow made Vio feel like he belonged…

**(When this began)  
>I had nothing to say<br>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **

Vio laid back and stared at the night sky, fire glowing dimly next to him. His eyes open being wide awake, He had always been one for the night. It was hard to make himself feel. Just to make him bring out any sort of emotion, it had been hidden so long that Vio wasn't so sure he had them anymore. He sighed sadly, no still there. He still felt that empty shell that resided in his chest where his heart should be. The darkness that filled the teen only reminded him of _him_ The blonde sighed again and closed his eyes, it didn't matter anyway.

**(I was confused)  
>And I let it all out to find<br>That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
>(Inside of me) <strong>

He sat with his hands gripping his honey hair in frustration. How could he explain it when he didn't know what it was himself? Vio sighed and rested his head against the rough bark of the tree he leaned against. Vio thought of his shadow and remembered, with a smile, that he would have understood what he was trying not to say.

_The purple haired dark teen smiled gently and placed a hand on his companion's arm. It was a difficult choice, he knew, he had made that choice once. To join in the dark side or not. Shadow knew to give him time and not to push but he did ask small questions and made small talk with Vio, things he thought Vio wouldn't remember at all. "Hey Vi did you know your hair shade is different from theirs? It looks like honey." He commented while twirling a strand of said hair. Then he leaned in and said, "Your eyes are infinite icy blue Vio, mayhaps you would allow to melt that ice?" He flirted while holding a hip gently and looking into his eyes. Both comments gave the young hero a smile which in turn made Shadow smile. He knew how Vio felt._

**But all that they can see the words revealed  
>Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel<br>(Nothing to lose)  
>Just stuck, hollow and alone<br>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **

Vio finally told them whom he liked. Whom he likes. His heart will forever belong to the dark hero though he didn't say that part. He was afraid of what would happen for s good reason, how they reacted. Red was just confused, Green was slightly put off but was pretty okay with it and Blue raged. He didn't see what Vio had meant only heard the word 'shadow'. The honey head knew it was only a matter of time he only wished the other would listen to him. He had done this, he had told and now he would be punished with Blue hating him and Green being awkward around him and Red just not knowing what was going on. Vio regretted ever opening his mouth.

**You wonder if this daydream will ever be real. You think to yourself, 'what would Shadow have thought of it?' Another sigh escapes your lips and you decide it was better to not say anything about it in this dream of yours. You think, maybe just maybe, it was better to remain silent. It was better to say **_**nothing.**_


End file.
